


A Moment; Quiet, Quick

by iskierka1337



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka1337/pseuds/iskierka1337
Summary: My assignment for the Temeraire Summer Exchange!
Relationships: John Granby/Augustine Little
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Temeraire Summer Exchange 2020





	A Moment; Quiet, Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [T-Rex (tmishkin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmishkin/gifts).



This is my artwork for the Temeraire Summer Exchange! I hope my recipient enjoys it! 

[John Granby and Augustine Little are enjoying an intimate moment on one of the dragon clearings in the shadow of the leaves.]


End file.
